Only For Him
by Aiyana-BeautifulFlower
Summary: Hodgins finds solace in the arms of the person he always did. But he realizes it's different this time. Something happened. Emotional tragedies bring people together if he could only find out hers. Maybe he can realize why they never went further after those three nights they shared. They should have. He wouldn't be in this situation now if they had. CADGINS!3 R/R
1. Chapter 1

**_This is for all you Cadgins fans out there who have been craving some action. I know you think this ship is dead but that's why I tweaked it up a bit. I hope ya'll enjoy. Flames are not appreciated. I love Angela but I think she isnt right for Hodgins because she's hurt him too many times and I can picture her doing this to him. Yah dont like it? I dont care stick your opinion in yah juice box and suck on it!_**

* * *

"Buzzzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzzzzzzz!" was the loud sound that woke her up. Camille Saroyan groaned and pressed the intercom button on the wall above her bed.

"What?" she groaned.

"Cam. I need help." His voice said.

"Hodgins?" she said waking up immediately.

She pressed the green button and heard the doors unlock and open.

"Press the red button!" she yelled feeling her heart pick up, it calmed when she heard the doors shut.

"Where are you?" he sounded weak. She knew her voice was carrying through the house; she specifically had it designed to do so.

"Up the stairs. Left, right, right, left, right, left." She yelled directing him to her room.

After what happened she couldn't risk anyone finding her; the way the house was designed it would give her time to get away so that would never happen to her again. She shuddered at the memory.

He opened her door with blood dripping down his forehead and staining his shirt. She gasped hopping out of the bed and rushing towards him.

"What happened?"

"Some guys jumped me on my way here. Luckily, you're not too far from the airport." He said wincing a smile.

"Hodgins I'm ten miles away." She said helping him to her bed.

"They saw me and said I was looking at them funny but they didn't rob me." He said.

"That's the Bronx for you. Where's Angela and Michael?" she asked.

"In Paris."

She brought back the first aid kit and began to clean his head.

"Ooh this is going to need stitches. Be right back." She said hopping up again. She had on a tight tank that rose just slightly above her stomach and purple shorts that sat low on her curved hips and high up her thighs. Her hair had grown back and was swaying across her back as she moved around.

She sat back down and began to stitch his forehead.

"Why'd you leave them?" her voice was higher and throatier, raspy even. Or was it always like that? He couldn't remember.

It'd been almost three years since they last saw each other; after everyone quit on her again. He and Angela went back to Paris, Booth and Brennan to Los Angeles, and Sweets and Daisy to Florida. She was furious when they told her their plans he knew that much. She didn't say good bye she just smiled and said, "Thanks for being considerate."

He couldn't read her face and with Cam that was hard; her eyes told everything but at that moment her face was impassive. He was surprised she let him in but she always did have a soft spot for him.

"Jack." She called softly snapping him out of his reverie.

"Angela cheated on me." Her eyes widened in shock.

"That really doesn't surprise me as much as it should. What about Michael?" she asked.

"He's in Paris with his mother and father."

"Jack no." she said almost in a whisper pulling back completely.

Then she hugged him; he would've found it comforting if it didn't hurt so badly.

"Cam." He groaned.

She leaned up feeling the wetness on her stomach. She ripped open his shirt and saw the bleeding stab wound. He saw a flash of emotion go across her face but he couldn't tell what.

"They stabbed you?" her voice was barely above a whisper now.

"Yeah, you're pretty strong; this is a cotton shirt." He said.

"I worked in a hospital. You learn it." She said shrugging and hopping up yet again and came running back with a humongous box. She pulled out something called E-Z Clot and poured it onto his stomach.

He winced and she whimpered.

"Cam are you crying for me? You see this stuff everyday."

"Yeah, but not on people I care about!" she said.

She bit down on her lip and began to clean the area. She stitched him up and he just watched her. Her dark hair hung over her face; no bangs anymore. She flicked it over her shoulder and bit down on her lip again, the dimples in her cheeks surfacing. Her brow was furrowed and she was focused on fixing him.

"Done, now let's shower you off." She said.

She lifted him up putting most of his weight on her shoulders and walked him to the bathroom with ease.

"Hospital?"

"Hospital." She said with a chuckle.

She began to take his clothes off.

"You're gonna see me naked Cam." He said.

"Not like I haven't before." She said.

She pulled off his pants and put him in the tub pouring the warm water on his head and back to which he sighed in content. The she began to gently wash him. All of him. He was too weak to protest when her hand went in between his legs. She just washed him which to his surprise left him a little disappointed. It wasn't like before. When they shared those nights after he and Angela called it off.

"_Not like I haven't before." _ The way she said it.

He got very sleepy all of a sudden and told her so and she helped him out of the tub dried him off and slipped her oversized 'tomboy' clothes, as she called them, onto his body. She lay down next to him.

She was thick now, granted it looked amazing on her, but it was different. Something was different about her. He missed something, he didn't know what but he felt like if he didn't find out it would be very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay and we are back in action! This is longer than I expected it to be! Thanks to the two people who did review! I hope I get more Suggest me to friends or something! You can now get a glimpse at why there is some hostility in the air! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

When he woke up, the bed was empty, his head was pounding and his side ached terribly. She walked in wearing nothing but a towel, her hair dripping in loose curls. She handed him a bottle of ibuprofen and dropped her towel. He gulped seeing the curves of her body.

She began to get dressed. Then he heard the blow dryer and soon she came out looking like Dr. Saroyan.

"You still work there?" he asked.

"Someone had to. I didn't have new opportunities like you guys did. Becoming federal forensic pathologist and head of the institute was my new opportunity. I'm not giving it up." She said walking out.

He sat and wondered what could've happened to her besides the fact they had all left. She wasn't happy he knew that. Her eyes were dull and now that he thought about it, they were dull before they even left.

Before they all left, Cam abruptly cut her hair and began to slim down. Fast. Almost to the point where he thought she was sick and not telling them. Not telling him. There was a point of time where they could talk about anything with each other. He was trying to move on and she was there.

* * *

_She knocked on his office door. He didn't know she was still there; it was almost twelve. Her hair was down around her shoulders in soft waves._

"_Cam why are you still here?" he asked._

"_I should be asking you. I was getting some paperwork and stuff done and lost track of time." She said._

"_I'm just uh looking at dirt."_

_Her eyebrow rose._

"_Dirt? What's going on Hodge- Podge?" she asked._

"_I'm just not ready yet Cam." He said._

"_For what?" she asked sitting down in front of him. _

"_To move on. I'm trying but I just cant." He said._

"_From who, Zach or Angela?"_

"_Both."_

_She put her hand on his shoulder._

"_I know it's hard. It's always hard Hodgins. But snapping at people and running away from it all doesn't help it only makes it worse. You've got to confront these things head on. Not doing that will tear you apart. I know that for a fact. I've lost many people in my life including Zack. You have to remember we all lost him. We have to stick together with this and we cant if you keep pulling away." She said._

"_But I lost the love of my life too. It's too much Cam. You could never understand!" he yelled._

_She didn't flinch or back away; she pulled him into a hug and what he did next surprised him; he began to cry._

"_Just let it out. I understand Jack I really do. You needed this talk this hug. I know you don't like therapists but if you need someone to talk to or you just need someone to be there I'm here for you. Just call my name and I'll be there." She sang softly._

_He smiled against her neck at the Jackson 5 reference but didn't lift his head from the crook of her neck. Her perfume was intoxicating. He never noticed it before. It was discreet until you got close. Kinda like her._

_She didn't make any moves to get up and he didn't want to let go but he did anyway. She pulled back and smiled getting up and walking out of the room._

* * *

That was when he realized her soft side. They talked almost every night after that. He found himself calling her when he had problems. He never thought they would be that close but they were and then one night it all changed.

* * *

_His phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Jack Michelle and I are having Game night and were wondering if you wanted to join us?" she asked._

"_Sure Cam. I'll be over there in twenty."_

"_Okay see you then."_

"_Bye."_

_When he got there Cam had on a tight tank and baggy shorts her hair in low pigtails._

"_Nice hair Pippi." He said with a smirk._

"_Not even close. Don't play me like that." She said laughing and letting him in._

"_Hey Jack."_

"_Hey Michelle." He said waving to the teen._

"_You're too uptight Hodge Podge . These clothes will never work with Twister. Follow me." She said._

"_You have clothes that fit me?" he asked._

"_Oh please Cam gets half of her wardrobe from the men's section. I have to convince my friends she isn't a lesbian." Michelle said._

"_Shut up! They're really comfortable and besides you weren't complaining in those sweats last week when Mother Nature kicked in!" Cam yelled._

"_Touché." Michelle said with a laugh._

_He followed Cam to her room. She bent over and opened the bottom drawer of her dresser._

"_So, let's see. Hmmm. T-shirt or wifebeater?"_

"_T-shirt."_

"_Medium or large?" she asked._

"_Large." _

_She threw it over her shoulder with perfect dead on aim._

"_Shorts or pants?"_

"_Pants."_

_She chuckled._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_That is just so you." She said._

"_And it's so you to have a drawer full of men's clothing."_

"_That's where you're wrong." She said in a sing song voice._

"_What?"_

"_It's three drawers. Thank you." She said with a smirk handing him the pants and walking out._

_He grinned as she left. He came downstairs where Michelle was texting and Cam was putting out snacks on the table._

"_Oh shoot. Cam? He-he" Michelle chuckled nervously._

"_Oh god what did you do?"_

"_I sorta forgot that I'm supposed to go to the movies with Lindsay and then go to Leia's."_

"_Okay Michelle. Well can you at least control the spinner for Twister? We might as well get that out of the way." She said._

"_Alright left hand red." Michelle started._

_Soon they were a mess of limbs. He couldn't believe she was that flexible!_

"_Right foot green."_

_A horn beeped outside and Michelle all but flew to the door._

"_You ain't gon help us!"_

"_Love you too Bye!" she yelled before the door slammed._

"_Okay so to get us out of this mess." She said to herself._

_She twisted and turned causing him to lose his balance and land right on top of her._

"_Oof!" she said all the air rushing out of her. She laughed._

"_Okay so the bad part about Twister is getting yourself untwisted. Got it." She said eyes closed laughing._

_He was so close to her he could feel her breath on his lips. She had a light dusting of freckles across her nose. She opened her eyes gasping at their proximity._

"_Uh Jack are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" she asked._

"_No." he said._

"_Okay then why are we still on the flo-" she gasped as he ground himself into her._

"_Jack." She whispered._

"_Yes?"_

"_Rebound."_

"_No." and his lips were on hers in seconds. It was like fire. He was ripping her clothes off; she his. Both tongues battling for dominance._

"_Jaaaaccckkkkk." She moaned out._

_They were loud not caring if anyone heard. He buried his face in the crook of her neck losing himself in the scent of her. Their lips met again as the finished. They lay together covered in sweat breathing hard._

"_Wow that was-"_

"_Amazing." She finished._

_He kissed her again. It grew heated starting off round two._

* * *

They never really established anything after that. They just kept talking to each other. It happened two more times after that and each was mind blowing. But time went on and Angela crept back into his heart and that was the end of it all.

Back to Hodgins.

Not Jack or Hodge-Podge.

She never said anything about it so he figured she didn't care.

"Are you hungry?"

He snapped out of his reverie.

"You're here early."

No cases today so I was able to get on the highway before rush hour. Did you hear what I said?" she asked.

"I can't eat." He said.

She looked at him with compassion.

"I'll make you a grilled cheese then you can nibble on it." She said.

She came with said sandwich and gave him half putting the plate on her table. She began to undress and he noticed the scars on her sides and stomach. She noticed him staring and quickly pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"How'd you find out about Angela and Michael?" she said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well Michael told his friend he had two dads and I asked Angela about it. She said she didn't know anything about it. A couple of months later I walk in hearing her screaming Michael. I burst in the room and saw exactly which Michael she was talking about. I was gonna stay for him but she told me he wasn't mine and DNA proved it." He said.

"But why? And how?" she said.

"Angela and I didn't have sex as much as we did the first six months. She met this guy named Michael and fell in love with him. We came back for you but she wanted to go back. Saying it was for the baby but I know the real reason now. All she did was screw around with him. I thought the whole time Michael was my son and he wasn't! I loved her and she lied! I gave her another chance and she still lied! I loved her Cam." He yelled.

"I know." She said sliding into the bed.

"I know and I'm so sorry." She said softly.

"Cam why do you have all those locks on your door?"

She stiffened.

"So no one gets in." she said.

"But why would you think someone would?"

"Because it happened before." She said.

"Is that how you got the scars?"

He was pushing it he knew.

"Jack." Her voice held a warning tone underneath it.

"No seriously, it's like paranoia and that saying a lot coming from me." He said.

"Just leave it alone Jack." She said.

"Cam."

"No. Leave it alone!" she snapped.

"Camille."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"It doesn't sound right." She said.

"Booth does it."

"He also calls Dr. Brennan 'Bones', but that doesn't mean you can." She said.

"Cam."

"Thank you." She said with a smile and roll of her eyes.

She sighed heavily and flipped her hair out of her face turning over. He touched her shoulder and she flinched.

"What happened to you?"

"Well you have been gone three whole years. You cant expect me to be comfortable with you touching me and it wasn't like we did it all the time before." She said.

"Cam you weren't like this yesterday." He said.

"That's because I was worried about you. Now that I know you're okay-."

"You're upset." He finished.

"No, I'm pissed the hell off!"

She sat up.

"You guys just up and left me again! You left me to pick up all the pieces and I realized that even though I considered you all to be my friends it wasn't vice versa. You didn't care about me as much I did all of you-."

"That's not true Cam we-."

"Yes it is! If it wasn't, you all would've thought before leaving spontaneously a second time! After all we've been through. I just thought- I thought you wouldn't leave me hanging like this again." She said sounding defeated.

"Wow. I never realized you were this upset." He said.

"You never realized anything. Even when it was write in front of your face. You never noticed anything." She said.

He realized she changed the word realized into noticed and he began to think she wasn't just talking about them leaving anymore.

"Cam."

"I have to work tomorrow. I will clean you up and redress your bandages before I go." She said.

"Cam-."

"Good night Hodgins." She said with a tone of finality to her voice. He turned over and fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know it's short but the next chapter is long so be on the look out for it!**

2 weeks later-

He watched as she quickly removed the stitches from his stomach. She hadn't spoken to him since that night other than to show him the house. She turned to get up and he grabbed her wrist.

She stared at it and then up at him, eyebrow arched.

He let go and she walked out.

"Cam talk to me."

"Why do you want to me to talk to you so bad?"

"You're being so distant."

"Like you know me so well."

"I did."

"Right, because we fucked you know me so well. You never tried to get to know me. If you really knew me you would've realized-." She stopped.

"Realized what?" he said.

"Nothing."

He saw the conflicted emotion running all over her face. He slowly walked up to her. She pushed him away but he grabbed her wrists.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Please just let go." Her voice lost the edge and held something else.

He locked their gaze and saw the emotion there. Fear.

Tears started to stream down her face.

"Jack." She whispered.

He pulled her into his embrace and fell with her as she collapsed the sobs wracking through her body.

Camille Saroyan barely cried. Knowing her all these years he'd only seen her cry four times.

All he did was grab her wrists! He wished she would tell him what happened.

He laid her on her bed. Her bottom lip quivered and the tears shined in her big brown eyes. He imagined her as a child getting everything with those eyes.

If they had a daughter with those eyes, he'd give her anythi-. Wait stop. You aren't' even together.

"I'm sorry; you probably think I'm crazy."

"No. you're hurting though and you need to talk about it. We talked before, we can talk again. We need it me and you both this time. Just talk to me Cam." He said.

"Okay." She whispered.

He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sleepy." She said. He slid into the bed holding her in his arms.

He was glad she agreed but he was still so confused as to why she freaked out so bad. Guess he was about to find out!


End file.
